Aquella vez que no te deje ir enojada
by Andrea P. Lancer
Summary: No es que Jinx odie que Lux este enojada con ella, es solo que no sabe como lidiar con ella misma cuando no le habla. Universo Guardiana Estelar.


Disclaimer: League of Legends no me pertenecen… y no puedo salir de plata y odio a todos los adc que me tocan … pero cuando voy adc odio a todos los jg que me tocan… y cuando voy jungla odio a todos los adc que me tocan… y asi…

* * *

 ** _Aquella vez que no te deje ir enojada_**

* * *

Lux no sabe como estar enojada

No que no conozca el sentimiento, sí que lo conoce, pero es que no sabe como demostrar que está enojada.

Los demás pueden hacerse la idea de que está enojada pero esta siempre viene inmediatamente acompañada de la idea de que pronto su sonrisa habitual volverá y todo estará bien.

Lux no sabe como estar enojada.

Jinx también lo sabe.

Y como todos los demás tampoco toma muy en serio cuando trata de parecer molesta… pero esta vez…

—Ya… Lux…— comentó algo exasperada, bufando cuando la chica solo siguió caminando por la calle, sin hacerle caso.

Estaba a punto de quejarse de nuevo cuando al abrir a boca su aliento apareció enfrente de su cara. Miró el vapor blanco unos momentos, distrayéndose.

La noche era realmente oscura y fría. En su cabeza la idea de que nevara apareció acompañada de la cara de Poppy recibiendo una bola de nieve con su firma.

—¡Mira, Lux!— llamó emocionada, haciendo que la rubia se diera vuelta.

Inmediatamente la pelirroja abrió grande su boca y exhaló, formando una buena nube blanca frente ella.

Miró orgullosa a su compañera pero esta permaneció seria y sin decir nada se volteo a seguir su camino.

— ¡Oh vamos, Lux!— se quejó de nuevo, retomando el caminar para seguir detrás de la líder— ni que fuera tan grave.

La de pelo rosa entro de repente a una tienda, Jinx tuvo que hacer algunos pasos hacia atrás para ver el enorme cartel fluorescente de arriba.

"Drugstore 24 horas – La parada"

Jinx suspiró y volvió su vista a la otra chica, ya la había perdido entre los pasillos, y sin saber que mas hacer también se adentro.

No tardo mucho en encontrara, la vio en la parte de lácteos.

—Por favor dime que no vas a comprar leche de soja o alguno de esos antojos raros que tienes a veces por la noche— pidió, pero Lux seguía ignorándola— bien…

Se alejó de ella buscando algo por lo que interesarse en la tienda, terminando por ser la sección de juegos su blanco de atención.

Toco al azar algunos muñecos de acción y luego se fijo en los videojuegos en un estante, apilados en sus pequeñas cajas.

Levantó uno cuyo titulo hizo brillar sus ojos.

"Sharknado vs los zombies come bubbies 4"

Su mente repaso toda la emoción que vivió pasando el 3 y sabía que el titulo había salido recientemente, pero debería esperar un poco aun para llevarlo a casa.

Volvió a mirar en busca de Lux y la encontró ahora en la sección de galletas, sección que el interesaba enormemente más que la anterior.

Se encaminó hasta ella, pero antes que pudiera decir algo a chica la miró, y desvió la vista como si tratara de ignorar que cruzaron miradas.

La tiradora bufó molesta y se dispuso a esperarla afuera, pero al no mirar por dónde camina chocó con algo, y sea lo que sea esto cayó antes ella alcanzara a poner el otro pie.

Una niña pequeña, rubia y con un impecable vestido azul la miraba desde el suelo.

—Ay genial— comentó bufando— por favor no te pongas a llorar, solo te permito llorar si te está sangrando la pompi… ¿No?— cuestionó, ayudándola a parar— Ok…

—Me dolió…

—La vida te dolerá más.

—Tienes que comprarme estas galletas.

— ¿Qué?

—Hiciste que me golpeara, y por eso me tienes que comprar unas galletas para que te perdone.

—… ¿Qué?

—Ya me oíste… o me pondré a llorar.

—¡Te puedes orinar encima y luego bebértelo, llorar así lagrimas amarillas y aun así seguiría sin importarme!

—Sera mejor que me compres esas galletas… ¡Yo quiero esas galletas!— insistió la niña y Jinx pudo ver como sus mejillas se ponían muy rojas.

—Y yo quiero que las madres como las tuyas aprendan a usar condón… pero ¡Hey! Todos sufrimos desilusiones en esta vida.

Dicho esto la tiradora le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse, pero entonces su propio bolso la jalo hasta el suelo, donde cayó de bruces.

Miró con enojo a la niña, quien había agarrado la tira de pequeño bolso y esta le sacó la lengua.

—Déjame adivinar ¿De bebé te daban leche paterna?— comentó mirándola con hastió, pero la niña solo le sacó la lengua y se marcho por uno de los pasillos.

La tiradora se levantó. En otra situación no lo hubiera dejado así, pero se sorprendió a ella misma de encontrarse cansada, como si lidiar con que Lux decidiera no hablarle absorbiera toda su energía esa noche.

Volvió a encaminarse hacia afuera. Si Lux sale de la tiende si o si debe pasar por la entrada, esa era la lógica de esperarla como un guardián, pero justo antes de que pudiera pasar la apertura, una ruidosa alarma resonó en todo el lugar.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Oye niña! ¡No te creas que no te estoy viendo!

Jinx se volteo y el empleado del mostrador, un chico con problemas de acné severo y flacucho.

—Dame tu bolso.

—Amm no.

—Llamare al guardia de seguridad.

Jinx miró a uno de los costados, donde un hombre barrigón, sin pelo con barba blanca como su camisa, dormía pese a la alarma que sonaba. En uno de sus bolsillos se podía ver un águila y el nombre de "Guardia" en azul.

—Si puedes despertarlo yo misma le ayudare a vaciar el bolso.

Pero como si hubiera percibido que se hablaba de él, comenzó a toser y con pereza se levanto las gafas negras que llevaba.

Jinx pensó entonces en lo injusta que era la naturaleza proporcionando facciones para algunos. Sus ojos eran diminutos, con ojeras, aunque de un tono claro que se podía apreciar.

El guardia camino perezosamente hasta la máquina de alarma y la apagó, le sonrió a Jinx y al empleado, y se dio vuelta, encarando nuevamente la silla para dormir otra vez.

—¡Espera un momento!— lo llamó el chico adivinando las intenciones— ¿No te parece que debes hacer algo?

El guarida volvió a mirar a Jinx y luego a quien le hablaba, faltaba que se encoja de hombros.

—La alarma sonó porque esta pilla…

—"Pilla!— se burló Jinx

—Robo algo de la tienda.

—Eso no es cierto.

—¡¿Entonces porque sonó la alarma?!

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo? No soy científica.

—¡Dame tu bolso!

Jinx estaba por protestar de nuevo, pero entonces el guardia se acercó a ella también, sonrió con amabilidad, y con calma extendió una de sus enormes manos.

La tiradora suspiró con enojo antes de ceder su pequeña bolso con una calavera.

El guardia la tomó con cuidado y los tres se acercaron a una pequeña mesa, donde de a poco fue sacando las cosas de su contenido. Finalmente dieron con lo que se buscaba: Una caja de videojuegos, con la lámina que hizo saltar la alarma.

—Yo no puse eso ahí— se defendió inmediatamente la chica.

—¡Oh, claro que sí!— se alegró el empleado— he visto siempre a las de tu tipo, tomando "prestada" las cosas de aquí, ciento de veces.

—¿Las de mi tipo?

—Sí, sabes a lo que me refiero, esas adolecentes que sabes que no tendrán un buen futuro.

—Oh si… claro… lo debes saber bien por mirarte al espejo a diario… sin futuro, seguro estas haciendo muy orgullosa a tu madre en este momento— comentó con aburrimiento y ahora miró al guardia, el tipo se rascaba la cabeza viendo la caja del juego—mire, señor guardia, debe ver un error, yo no puse esa caja en mi bolso.

—Te vi viéndola— insistió el encargado— seguro que ni puedes pagarte estos lujos, pero robarla ¡Ah! Esa si es otra historia.

—Recordare tu cara la próxima vez que un gusano gigante trate de comer la ciudad.

— ¿Qué?

—Agh… nada.

—Haz la llamada, llévala a la correccional de menores, ahí sabrán qué hacer con ella.

—¡¿Qué?! No, no, no, no, no, no— comenzó a decir con rapidez mientras negaba también con sus manos— yo no me robe nada.

—El juego estaba adentro de tu bolso— puntualizó el empleado.

—Y tu padre estaba adentro de tu madre y eso no quiere decir que nueve meses después se alegraban de encontrarte.

—Ya he tenido suficiente de ti— amenazó el chico tomándola del brazo para el mismo llevarla, pero apenas la tocó una mano se posó en la suya.

Lux llegaba, mirando a los tres, largando un suspiro de cansancio al tener que escuchar el alboroto de ese sector.

Ahora Jinx se daba cuenta que todos en la tienda miraban hacia donde estaban.

—Ella no se robó el juego— aseguró la líder con calma.

—Disculpe, señorita, pero encontramos el juego adentro de su bolsa, escondiéndolo para pasar.

—Si ese era el caso, entonces ¿Por qué no corrió cuando cruzo la alarma?— cuestionó, mirando con paciencia al chico— ¿Por qué pasaría tranquilamente caminando sabiendo que la detectarían y atraparían?

—Bueno… ella no parecía muy lista.

—¡Te juro que voy…!— comenzó Jinx, pero se detuvo cuando Lux levantó una mano pidiendo asi que detenga su arranque.

—Para ser un empleado de este comercio, juzgas muy rápido a los clientes. Estoy muy segura que habrá algo en los deberes para con ellos que no estás cumpliendo como debe y así seguramente violar el derecho del consumir con eso— comenzó a decir con la misma calma, incomodando al chico—me preguntó ahora… ¿Estará el encargado del lugar? Porque creo que le gustaría escuchar como hablan sus empleados… y si no está… ¿Podría acercarme el libro de queja?

—Mire… je… puede hacer todo lo que quiera… pero seguro mi jefe estará de acuerdo en que no le gusta que roben en su tienda… y esta… persona—dijo lo ultimo mirando mal a Jinx— hizo exactamente eso.

—¿Eso hizo?— preguntó Lux con el mismo desdén— bueno… suerte que hace 5 años se puso como estatuto de esta ciudad que todas las tiendas que permanecieran abierta en horario diurno… — comenzó Lux, mirando ahora hacia arriba, haciendo que los demás la imitaran—contaran con cámaras de seguridad.

* * *

Le tomó solo unos minutos al guardia encontrar la sección que quería en la pantalla del monitor conectado al local.

—Esa niña descendiente de Hitler — comentó Jinx viendo como la chica con el pequeño vestido, agarraba de antemano el juego que ella había visto antes y como lo metió luego en el bolso de Jinx cuando la tiró al suelo.

—Supongo que con esto es suficiente— se atrevió a decir la maga viendo al guardia.

El hombre asintió con una sonrisa calmada y se desplazó con la misma pereza a su silla, donde complacido por lo sucedido, volvió a descansar.

Lux miró entonces al encargado, incomodo el chico no sabía que hacer, y miraba hacia todas direcciones. La líder esperó pacientemente hasta que cruzaron mirada, y dándole una pesada expresión de desaprobación, le dio la espalda y salió del lugar.

* * *

—¡Eso fue genial, Lux!

Ya estaban fuera de la tienda, caminando nuevamente por las calles.

Lux terminó por no comprar nada y caminaba con sus manos vacías, aunque juntas, comenzaba a tener frio.

—¡¿Viste la cara que puso cuando le dijiste que lo ibas a acusar?!— Exclamó de nuevo riendo al recordarlo— parecía que iba a tener un corto circuito o algo así ¿Crees que este llorando a escondidas ahora?

Jinx notó que no se le contestaba, pues su líder seguía caminando como si estuviera sola.

—¡Ay vamos, Lux!— se quejó caminando deprisa para estar a su lado— no puedes seguir molesta.

Sin ninguna respuesta.

—Sabes que me duermo con facilidad… ¡Era una exposición de hormigas!— siguió diciendo como si se tratara de algo obvio— la pregunta no era si me dormía o no, la pregunta era "¿Qué tan rápido me iba a dormir?

—Nadie te obligo a venir…

Jinx tomó como buena señal que se le hablara, aunque solo fuera un murmuro.

—Es verdad…— comentó recordándolo— yo quise venir…

—¿Por qué? Inclusive te dije que te aburrirías, es algo interesante para mi, Jinx. Y no espero que lo entiendas, sé que no lo va a entender, se que a ti te parece estúpido, por eso ni te pedí venir.

—Lo sé, lo sé… es que tu…— comenzó a tiradora, buscando las palabras— a ti no te pareció estúpido cuando me metí en la competencia de escupitajos inter-institucional.

—"Competencia de escupitajos inter-institucional"— repitió Lux, no creyendo que en realidad tenga un nombre.

—Tú no me dijiste que era estúpido… como dijo Janna, Syndra... … inclusive cuando Ahri puso a todos los estudiantes a decir que era infantil y "poco cool" y todos pensaban que era de idiotas, todo aquel que no compitiera claro, pero tu dijiste… tu me dijiste que podía ganar.

—Claro que ibas a ganar… eres la tiradora de nuestro equipo…

—¡Exacto! ¡Era una cuestión de honor! ¡Era muy importante!— volvió a exaltarse, pero al ver como Lux seguía caminando sin más volvió a adelantarse hasta alcanzarla— como sea… pensé que… debía devolverte el favor. Tú me apoyaste con mis cosas estúpidas y yo pensé que podía apoyarte también con tus cosas estup… ¡digo! Con tus hormigas.

—No tienes que. Preferiría que te quedaras en tu casa, así no tengo que despertarte para recordar lo muy aburrido que es lo que hago y lo mal que lo pasas.

—No la pasó mal.

—…

—Solo… tenemos gustos diferentes.

—Y lo entiendo… por eso, ya no me acompañes a mis cosas.

Jinx vio como Lux seguía adelantándose, sin intención de conversar realmente, y mientras se iba quedando atrás, le pareció que lo último que se le dijo era el final de esa noche. Como si ahora estuviera "liberada" y ahora podría regresar a su casa.

—¿Cómo supiste que no me robe el videojuego?— preguntó corriendo lo que le faltaba para alcanzarla— siempre me robo las paletas de Poppy y las galletas de Lulu, inclusive le sacó el llavero a Janna y se lo escondo para ver que hace.

Lux simplemente siguió caminando sin más.

—¡Oye, Lux!— exclamó tomándola del brazo y haciéndola girar.

—No lo sé, tu simplemente no eres así— contestó encogiéndose de hombros, sintiéndose exaltada por ser agarrada, pero lejos de compadecerse, Jinx la tomó de ambos brazos y acercó su rostro al suyo.

—Estas mintiendo— dijo quedándose cerca, podía ver ahora el sonrojo en las mejillas y la expresión de incomodidad—¿Cómo supiste?

—Puede… puede que viera el momento en que la niña metió el juego.

—¡¿Y aun así dejaste que cruzara el detector?!

—No era mi problema ¿Sabes?

—¿Pero si fue tu problema cuando te entrometiste luego?

—¿Te estás quejando? Porque ahora podrías estar en un celda con un urinal sucio.

—No, no… no me quejo— aclaró la tiradora y Lux forcejeo un poco para zafarse del agarre.

—Bien…

Jinx la vio alejarse un poco, antes que una enorme sonrisa se formara en ella.

—¡Estamos a mano!

—No… ¿Qué?

Ahora si tenía de nuevo la atención de su líder.

—Tú te vengaste de que me quede dormida, seguro estabas ahí, frotándote las manos mientras me veías discutir con el guardia y ese perdedor— siguió, imitando un pose malvada— o peor aun… seguramente tú enviaste a esa niña.

—¡¿Qué?!— Preguntó ahora frustrada— claro que no.

—No… es verdad… eso sería demasiado malvado para alguien como tu… y sexy.

Lux miró hacia arriba y respiró profundamente, luego negó con la cabeza y se volteo, encaminándose de nuevo.

—Lamento mucho haberme quedado dormida, Lux.

Ahora se volvía a detener, miró a su compañera, y por lo menos parecía tratar de mantener la seriedad en lo que había dicho.

—No importa…— terminó diciendo, dándose por vencida.

—De hecho quería mantenerme despierta. Tenía curiosidad por saber que le ves de interesante a un montón de… cajas de cristales con hormigas… todas iguales y tipos… que hablan de ellas…

—Ya sé que te parece estúpido…

—¡Sí! ¡Pero tú no!— la interrumpió de inmediato— tú no eres estúpida… la mayor parte del tiempo. Por eso quería saber que le ves… pero me dormí sin darme cuenta… no fue a propósito… ¿Ronque?

—Ammm… no.

—¡Bien! Seguro hubiera asustados a las hormigas… es un intento de consideración impresionante "involuntario" de mi cuerpo—comentó, provocando una pequeña sonrisa en la otra chica— ya sonreíste, ya me salve.

Jinx se acercó hasta quedar en frente de su líder, y se alegró al ver que esta no se alejaba. Notó que se volvía a frotar las manos y las tomó entre las suyas, tratando de frotarla con mas fuerza para calentarlas.

—Tus manos están inclusivamente mas frías que las mías, Jinx.

—Sí, es verdad. Terminaras por calentarme tu a mi— admitió con gracia— no digas "Ya no me acompañes a mis cosas"

—¿Mmm?

—Siempre "tengo" que acompañarte a tus cosas, si dices que ya no lo haga… ¿Cómo descubriré que es lo interesante de las hormigas? O… ¿Cuándo volveré a ver qué pongas en su lugar a un empleado con complejo de Beyonce?

—Pero te duermes y luego te quejas de lo terrible que fue todo.

—¡Llevo en mi sangre quejarme, Lux! ¡Es parte de la sal de la vida!

—Ya…

—Y se que en realidad tú te podrías quejar todo el tiempo de cómo yo me quejo todo el tiempo… y que debe ser horrible tratar conmigo y que te arruine algo que querías pero…— habló deprisa aun frotando las manos rápidamente— ¿Puedes, por favor, no rendirte conmigo todavía?

Lux se la quedó viendo sin entender, y el hecho que Jinx solo siguiera concentrada en sus manos no ayudaba, pero finalmente encontró la forma de que esas palabras tuvieran sentido para ella.

—Claro— contestó con contundencia, mientras Jinx levantaba su vista hacia ella— aun insistiré un poco más contigo, descuida.

Por respuesta Jinx sonrió ampliamente y acercándose rápidamente, deposito un pequeño beso en la punta de su nariz.

—Pero que blanda eres— comentó con gracia la tiradora mientras se ponía a caminar de nuevo— realmente no cuesta nada que olvides las cosas… la gente se aprovechara de ti.

—¿Cómo lo haces tú?

—Yo no cuento, es obvio que me amas, solo te estoy haciendo un favor para no estar distante con algo que amas ¿Ves? No me aprovecho, todo lo contrario, te hago un favor.

Lux solo negó de nuevo, pero ya con una sonrisa.

Jinx sostenía su mano y mientras caminaban le parecía que ya no estaba tan fría como antes, aunque era difícil para ella definir qué mano abrigaba a la otra.

—Lux…—la llamó de repente luego de un buen tramo en silencio.

A la maga le pareció que quizás Jinx pensaba en las misma cosas que ella, y por eso no la interrumpió, sintiendo gran curiosidad ahora que le hablaba.

—Dime.

—¿Crees que…?— comenzó la tiradora, mirándola con intensidad— ¿Crees que es posible entrenar hormigas para robar videojuegos?

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Ahora me parece más atractivo escribir one shot.

Estoy en examen esta semana y la que viene… y la que viene, inclusive justo en mi cumpleaños, 29 de mayo, debo rendir un final.

Aun asi, quiero terminar el fic de Soraka y Caitlyn, asi que actualizare pronto eso y le pondré ganas para finalizarlo y seguir con los otros.

Me hare mas tiempo para escribir, lo extraño muchísimo más de lo que ustedes extrañan leerme.


End file.
